Destinys Wish
by teamedwardmasencullen
Summary: Bella Swan is only a troublemaker because of her enemy Edward Cullen, what will happen when they are brought together by destiny!
1. Understanding

_Bella Swan is a good person..Who gets in trouble nearly everyday because of her enemy Edward Cullen. What will happen when they get pulled together!!! My first fanfic please review (: I do ot own anything belonging to twilight all goes to Stephanie meyer_

_Chapter 1- Understanding_

_**The first day back to school..Wonderful! Its near the end of my school journey. Its been a fun run. My summer was nothing special. Its Monday today start of the new school year. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I decided to make a resolution that I have to stick to! **_

"_**I Bella Swan will behave in school and not get into trouble!" I chanted.**_

_**Its not like I'm a rebel or anything its not my fault I get into trouble! Well not always my fault. Since I was eight years old I've had an enemy. Not the type of enemy you have in a friend for a couple of months because you were fighting. But a cocky ass enemy you annoys me. 9 years of fighting with Edward Cullen has been a nightmare.**_

_**The first fight I had with him was when I just met him!**_

_**Flashback**_

_**September-first day back to school.**_

_**I was 7 years old. Turning eight very soon. I couldn't wait to get to school to talk to my best friend Rosalie Hale about my party plans. When I got to the school my mother Renee told me that her friend Esme Cullen had moved to town and she was sending her son Edward to my school. She asked me to be nice. Why would I? back then boys were gross. But I promised her I would. When I entered class and took my seat. The boys in my class walked in trailing another boy with them. This must've been Edward. I decided to introduce myself.**_

"_**hi there" I said politely, " I'm Bella Swan your Edward Cullen right?"**_

_**He didn't answer me, but looked me over.**_

" _**Yep sure am, what's it to you?" The cheek!**_

"_**I was only asking you worm!" I said angry and frustrated.**_

_**End of flashback**_

**I remember that whole day Edward give me stupid little remarks and I gave him back some. Sitting in my Brand new ford Ka, I laughed at myself, memories of that first day were funny, first because he could've came up with better comebacks. But hey boys are dumb!! Throw rocks at them! Our parents and teachers never truly understand why we have hated each other so much. I don't think we did either! But that first year me and Edward were never out of the principles office, for some reason we just clash!**

**When I got to school I parked beside Rosalie's M3 convertible, I checked myself over, I was wearing black converse's with my skinny jeans and black long sleeved top, I was never really into fashion and being full on girly! I'm the complete opposite of Rosalie, for one she was tall with long blond hair and blue eyes and very model looking and me I was small with brown hair and dull brown eyes and very pale completely different! Every guy wanted Rosalie but her eyes were set on Emmet McCarthy, Edward Cullen's best friend.**

"**Hey Bella, I was wondering if instead of just us to celebrating your 18th**** we have a party instead!" she said this In such a rush all I heard was 18 and party.**

"**Emm….. Rose I dunno, my mum is stuck up she wont let me have a party at my house!"**

"**Oh don't worry bells ill have it at my house, and no buts!" she said pointing her finger at me.**

"**okay Rose you win have the party! And you can handle the invites then, I don't care who turns up ill be to drunk to notice!" I laughed.**

"**good" that all she said.**

**When I left her at the lockers to go to class I realised that me giving her invite duty, she will invite Emmet meaning Edward will be invited. Great! I mentally hit myself. Walking into my next class, miss Philips my English teacher turned and smiled at me, she knew how me and Edward got on, she nearly experience a disaster once!**

_**Flashback-January-14 years old**_

_**Hating Edward Cullen was an easy job, he annoyed me by just walking into the same room as me. I was sitting in the library collecting some Jane Austen research for a project in English. I loves the library, it was peace and quiet away from the busy world of teenage life. The one place were Edward Cullen never enters, Well I was wrong!**_

_**Sitting reading Pride and Prejudices, I heard a strong velvety laugh and recognised it straight away.**_

"_**Edward Cullen" I mumbled annoyed. I looked up to find him at the there table with two of his follower, staring straight at me laughing, this was truly annoying the hell of me.**_

"_**Cullen quit looking at me, you know pictures last longer!" I pointed out.**_

_**He laughed again and spoke acidly, "Why would I ant a picture of you?" his friends started to laugh. I decided to leave because of the trouble I got into yesterday because of him and I didn't want more!**_

_**When I picking up my things I heard him mumble things to his friends I hated him so much.**_

"_**Bella, awk, what's wrong? Where you going?" I heard him say sarcastically. I just glared at him making eye contact the whole time. That was until I heard the library door crack open and Miss Philips coming through the door, she looked at em and Edward back and forth and then shook her head at me, basically telling me to stop. When I looked back at Edward he had a huge smirk spread across his face. I slowly walked up o him and whispered:**_

"_**your lucky, she arrived because a book would've hit you in the head!"**_

"_**oh really Bella, I'd like to see you try!" he said confidently.**_

"_**Someday Cullen, Someday!" I spoke with as much confidence he did.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**I knew one day down that we both would do something so stupid it would be hard to come back from.**

**A/N please review and tell me if you like it and want me to continue.**

**Love Shazz xo**


	2. 3 weeks

**A/N decided to get the next up for better look at story (:**

Its been 3 weeks since school started and 1 week till my birthday, Rosalie made it clear to me that the invites would be sent out this week, Terrific! I will be talk of the school about something good this time. The past few weeks I have did really good and not been sent to the principles office, but that's probably because Edward Cullen hasn't been in school. I groaned to myself. You see Edward has been away with his dad on a travelling trip and he will be back today. Brilliant!

Me and Rosalie decided to sit at the football benches and watch the boys. Yum, and soak up some vitamin D, Rosalie was talking non-stop about the party, we had loads of planning to do!

"You know Bells, Edward is back today in school I say him, he's looking good!"

"Yeah really, well hopefully he doesn't run into me cause 3 week record of good behaviour has to last a bit longer." I told her in a serious tone.

"well sorry Bella to be a spoil sport but he is heading this way. Sorry" I winced mentally and groaned loudly.

Looking up towards the football grounds. There he was, Cullen looking like a Greek God, his bronze hair was a bit longer, more messier, you could say he was gorgeous. I sighed annoyed at myself. He was coming closer to us. Oh great, im going to get into trouble!

"Come on rose, lets go!" I said standing up.

"Awk Bells, Please stay, I want a tan and also Emmet is with him!" she smiled winking.

"Fine" I Groaned sitting back down.

When I looked up again he was closer and I could see his face, he had a huge smirk. Wonderful!

"Hey Bella, How do I Look?" Rose whispered.

I looked at her she was wearing a white jacket with a white tee and black shorts with converse's and her sunglasses.

"You look great Rose" I said smiling.

Emmet and Cullen's started walking up towards us, Edward was still smiling, when they got to us Rose had a smile that stretched to her ears. I groaned mentally. Emmet sat down beside rose and started having a conversation with her. I ignored them and went back to sunbathing when everything went dark. I opened my eyes to see what was covering the sun. there he was looking down at me with a cheeky cherish cat grin.

"Do you mind Cullen? Your in my light now move!" I said kicking him.

He laughed at my trying to kick him hard. But he still wouldn't move.

"Edward, don't make me say it again, so move,"

"No Bella I think I wont!" he answered with a grin. I groaned and stood up, I was leaving before I did something which would land me in the principles office.

"Rose, ill see you later, there's something stopping me from enjoying the sun!" I said glaring at Edward.

"Okay Bells, ill talk to you later about the invites" she said looking straight at Emmet. I said bye to Emmet and Rose and just glanced at Edward who was shocked for some reason.

I was in the library for the rest of the day, reading, this place was my comfort zone, since my mother, when I hit my teens tried to change every bit of me, which caused arguments, so I went here after school till closing if I had nothing else to do.

When I got home my mother Renee was sitting in the kitchen reading her girly magazines, Basically trying to capture her youth again. I laughed out loud and she looked up, I knew she was wanting to talk as she wouldn't be downstairs waiting for me.

"Ahh Bella, your in. Good. I wanted to talk to you!" oh great, what's this about.

"Yeah what about?" I answered.

"well as you know, I've been really busy at work with the new winter line in!" my mother was a designer she would leave for weeks, it was brilliant I already had problems with Edward, so coming home to peace and quiet. Plus the alcohol parties me and Rose would have were fun. I mentally smiled.

Well honey, ill be in London for 6 months." she said looking down. Okay I'm confused, normally in this routine it would be a smile and a 'You'll be on your own.'

"Oh okay, so that's longer than a few weeks mum" when I looked at her, her expression changed again. "Mum what's wrong you look worried?"

"well like you said Bella its longer then a few weeks. So you'll be staying with someone."

"okay mum ill stay with Rose!"

"No Bella, I asked Mrs Hale, but Rosalie's older brother Jasper is coming to town with his girlfriend and they will be staying there!"

"Fine who will I be staying with since you are not sociable here!" I said starting to get angry.

"You'llbestayingwiththeCullenfamily" she mumbled.

"sorry mum I didn't catch that. Who?"

"the Cullen family" she said quickly. I suddenly felt numb.

"WHAT! No way mum, the Cullen's No, No, NO!"

"Bells You'll be fine, just do what you do here, go to the library to avoid Edward." she sounded upset.

I felt betrayed and defeated, I turned away from her I was really angry, that's when I felt her arm go over my shoulder and she whispered,

"Bells its only 6 moths, you'll be fine, anyway next week you will be staying at Roses for the part as her mother and stepfather will be at her grandmothers, just please behave for me and I promise six months will fly in."

Yeah six months of Edward Cullen, and his cockiness, oh wonderful, ill behave alright, I love my mother too much to embarrass her so ill do what I did today, ill walk away from the trouble that is Edward Cullen.

**A/N Please Review.**


	3. Moving In

**A/n I Do Not Own Anything to do with the Twilight Saga…**

Exactly one week till my birthday and the party, I was moving into the Cullen's house. I was to pretend to be happy. When I told Rose the situation she give me enough sympathy than my mother did. I never really knew were the Cullen's lived so Mrs Cullen said she would come and pick me up today and drive up with me so I know where it is. 'Beep Beep, Beep' my alarm clock hates me! I picked it up and threw it against the wall. I got up and hopped into the shower to ease myself for what I was getting into. Getting ready I decided on my blue skirt with my white tee, blue jacket and white footless tights with my white tennis shoes, I looked presentable enough, I can tell you that!

0ne hour later I heard the car pull up in the drive way. I grabbed my many suitcases and trailed them to the door, when I heard _The Veronica's-Untouched _my message tone. Ready to answer my phone I heard the car horn again and again, someone's impatient today! Flipping my phone over the name came up.

From Mrs Cullen:

_Bella dear, I'm sorry, I cant pick you_

_Up today so im sending Edward instead, hope you don't mind, ill see you later._

_Esme xx_

Oh my God this cant be happening to me, the horn beeped again knocking me out of my trance, this day was going to get worse before it got better. A knock on the door made me jump, Bloody Edward Cullen. I opened my door to find Cullen standing there with his face looking like a slapped arse and his arms folded, looking all gangster. Who does he think he is? One of the Sopranos!

"Cullen! I just found out you were picking me up, real shock so it was! I thought you would be out with one of your tarty girlfriends" I smirked at him.

"Well Swan, I was made to come here and act nice to you, but I'd rather stick pins in my eyes!" he smirked back.

" why don't you then?" I said back.

"Just get into the car Swan!" oh someone's annoyed.

When we got to his Volvo, I have to admit it was a really nice car, but Cullen owning it made it look Cheap. I glanced at Edward and he was staring lovingly at the car, Oh God he is in love with a car! I started laughing and he looked over at me and his expression was confused and annoyed. This made me laugh harder.

"Something funny Bella?"

"Yeah! Your Face!" I laughed out.

He groaned and looked away, this was going to be a long ride. This car ride was boring me, he was silent I was silent , so im going to break the silence.

"Look Cullen here's the thing, the past four weeks I haven't been to the principles office because I've been walking away from the trouble. Now that we will be living together for 6 months, there's going to be tension, and I don't want that as your mother, well she's too nice to disrespect, so from now on don't pick fights with me and I will do the same, you got that!"

" Loud and clear Bella, and I don't want to deal with my mothers anger anytime soon, but I do have to ask, why did you walk away from me at day at the benches, the was not like you I was confused and shocked! Why?"

"I….I…" I coughed clearing my throat, "I don't know really, one minute I wanted to kick you harder to send you flying then the next I thought, No! Edward collage is getting closer and closer each day, I don't want to do something really bad that will be put on my record towards Collage because of you!

"Fine Swan, No fighting, but its going to be hard though as your so easy to annoy." I looked up to find him smirking at me. Idiot!

The rest of the car ride was silent again, little things broke the silence, a cough for Edward or me clearing my throat. We got to his house 5 minutes later, well I wouldn't say house more like mansion, mega rich or what! This house was not paid by Mrs Cullen as she's only a housewife but Mr Cullen, Edwards father, he's a top-notch doctor in LA, I don't know him that well to know what he's like. His "house" is beautiful, windows everywhere letting the light of the sun in, the gardens are amazing, flowers of all colours and in the middle of his driveway was a huge fountain, when the sun hit the water the colours of the rainbow shimmered on the water, Wow is all I can say, I was so entranced by his house that I didn't notice Edward getting my stuff out of the car.

"Cullen, your house is amazing!"

"Its home," he answered.

"Spoilt Brat!"

He looked up at me and glared. Oops someone heard me, Ahh well!

"Come on Swan, my mother wants to show you around." I laughed and headed towards the front door. When It dawned to me about my things.

"Crap, Edward my stuff." Pointing It out to him.

.

"Don't Worry Bella, James the butler will get them, and bring them to the guest room. Now excuse me, im going to get my mother and tell her you arrived safely." He smiled a crooked smile at me.

I looked at my surroundings. This was the main hall, come on, the room was big with pictures of the family and a massive window overlooking the beautiful gardens.

"So Beautiful," I said staring out the window.

"Isn't it just!" I voice behind me said, I jumped and turned towards the vice and saw Mrs Cullen standing there smiling at me.

"Mrs Cullen! You scarred me" I laughed out.

She giggled a girly laugh, "I'm sorry Bella, and please call me Esme, Mrs Cullen is my mother-in-law." I smiled and nodded at her, well she was no old women, Esme was a bit taller than me she had bronze colour hair and she was beautiful, you knew where Edward got his looks from.

"Esme thanks for letting me stay here"

"Your very welcome. Now let me show you around my house and now yours, its so I don't need to draw you a map, it's a big house." she smiled at me.

Esme showed me around her huge kitchen, the study, and Mr Cullen's office, when we came to her library I fell in love it was brilliant, every genre was in it. She told she knew I would like it as my mother told her where I spent most of my nights at. There is four floors in this house, my room is across from Edwards on the 3rd floor, and I thought I would be able to avoid him. On the 2nd floor it's the master bedroom and bathroom, then there's Edward's floor (The 3rd floor) his room, the guest room and private bathrooms in both, then on the 4th floor there is the games room, one big massive room.

When we got to the guestroom, now my room, Esme opened the door and told me to go in, when I did I gasped at the sight of it, this room was better than my own room. The walls are painted gold, which matched the floor and bed, the bed sheets are black and beautiful, I walked into the closet which could've been another room it was that big, all my clothes were already in there which was great cause I hate putting things away. I walked over the huge window to find Esme standing there watching the sunset.

"Esme this room is very beautiful, and the view… Wow is all I can say!"

"Bella Dear, im glad you like it, well ill just go and shout me if you need anything." she smiled and headed out the door closing it behind her. I walked over to the door and lay down, throwing my shoes off. Today as a really long day, but I think everyday in the next 6 moths are going to be long.

**A/N Please, Please review, I'm new at this and I would like to know how im doing.**

**Love shazz **

**xo**


	4. Birthday Surprises

**A/N Thanks For Your Reviews and Thanks For Adding Me In Your Story and Author Alerts**

**Disclaimer:- I Own Nothing..**

My first week at the Cullen's house went in pretty fast, the always seems empty as Mr Cullen isn't back yet. Esme is as nice as ever, she wont let me do anything around the house, she's making a habit of always repeating "You're the guest". Edward avoids me which im happy with. I only bump into him now and then, and other times only at breakfast and dinner. Rosalie has finely got the invites back, yep and the party's tonight, Rose's little crush Emmet is going tonight meaning Edward is going as well. Esme said it was fine for me to stay at Rosalie's house tonight, she also insisted on getting me a present, and I'm not really into presents but I caved in. Rosalie also got me a present my outfit for tonight which I cant see till later, walking into the dining room, Esme and Edward were already there, also a tall blond man, Mr Cullen!

"Morning" I smiled at Esme and Mr Cullen.

"Morning Bella, Id Like you to meet my husband Carlisle Cullen."

"Ahh Isabella I've heard so much about you from Esme, glad to finely meet you!" he said gesturing me to shake is hand.

I shook his hand, "Please call me Bella and glad to meet you too Mr Cullen."

"Well ill call you Bella if you call me Carlisle, Mr Cullen is my father" he smiled at me, Mr and Mrs Cullen are so nice how come they got a child who is an ignorant prat!

"Okay Mr- I mean Carlisle," I could fell my face heat up every second I was in this room. I heard a velvety chuckle to the left of me, looking round I saw Edward sitting with a smirk on his face. I walked over and sat beside Edward.

"What's so funny Cullen?" I whispered annoyed.

"Oh nothing Swan, and please my names Edward!" he said which made him laugh again. I felt myself turn red again.

"So kids, Esme tells me your going to a party tonight, what's the party for?"

" Carlisle dear, I told you, its Bella's Birthday today!"

"Happy Birthday Bella" Carlisle smiled.

"Yeah happy birthday," Edward muttered.

"Thanks Everyone"

"Bella I got you a present from everyone" I noticed Esme shooting a glance towards Edward, who is blushing for the first time in front of me, that's weird!

"Esme you shouldn't have!"

"Nonsense Bella its your 18th I wanted to get you something." she stood up and started walking around the table to me with a present bag in her hand, "Happy birthday dear" she smiled kissing my forehead.

I slowly opened the bag and took out a silver box with Tiffany's written on it, I opened the box, and I was looking at a beautiful locket with a 'B' engraved on it.

"Its so beautiful," I choked out. " Esme is must've cost a fortune, you shouldn't have bought me it."

"No! like I said its your 18th. Now Edward dear put it on her."

Taking the necklace from me Edward opened the clip, I lifted up my hair to help him out. I looked up to see Esme and Carlisle looking at us with intense eyes, very emotional looks between them, Why?

"its so beautiful on Bella, isn't it Edward?" Esme said, looking at Edward.

"Yeah its really pretty on you Bella." Oh god that sounded like the truth coming out of his mouth.

"thanks" I answered blushing again.

"Oh I almost forgot Bella, your mother gave me your present from her last week to give to you today," Esme told me while heading into the kitchen.

"Oh right thanks"

The rest of breakfast I was sitting thinking about the party, and Rosalie's gift, I was feeling, I was in a trance like state! That's when Edward knocked me out of it again, he's starting to make a habit of that!

"Bella, when are you leaving for Rosalie's house?"

"Oh Ummm….. 11:00, she wants me to help set up!"

"Right! What time should me and Emmet come at? She told Emmet to come early as well." Edward said staring straight into my eyes.

"I…I…Leave at 6:30, the party is starting at 7:30, that gives you time." I answered blushing again, Why do I always stutter?

"Okay then, mum, dad, I shall see you later, im going to Emmet's house, oh and Bella get the stutter fixed before the party, you don't want to bore your guest's do you?" Edward said, sarcastically pointing it out. I faked laughed at him, turning away so I wouldn't have to see his face.

Rose picked me up at 11:00 liked she said, I started telling her everything about what happened earlier so she could help me.

"Weird! Right, I mean he avoids me, which im glad about, then he says these stupid remarks or says something that totally surprises me, and what about the way Esme and Carlisle with the staring, help me out Rose!"

"Yeah Bells that's weird, Ill find out from Emmet tonight what's going on in Edwards head." Rose smiled and winked at me, she should just tell Emmet her feelings. "By the way Bella what's in the bag?" she said looking at my mothers present.

" oh I don't know I haven't opened it yet!"

"Well what are you waiting for?"

I opened the bag to find a wrapped present and a envelope, with my name on it.

"Its my dad's hand writing" I whispered. Slowly opening it I began to read.

_Dear Bella _

_If you are reading this letter, it means that your finely eighteen years old, it must also mean that I am no longer with you. Im so sorry I cant be there to watch you open your presents or to watch you be more grown up each day, becoming more and more beautiful as well. When you were younger, your grandmother left me money in her will, to use for whatever I please, but I didn't need it back then, so I decided to put it in the bank for you, my little girl, to use for whatever you please, to travel or the collage you want to go to. There is over 2 million in the bank, please use it. When I started writing this letter I didn't know how to put the ending to it, but all I can say is whatever you do in life remember I am always there looking out for you, when the wind blows, its me, I am always there, my Bella. Happy birthday my beautiful Swan_

_Love Dad xx_

I could feel the tears go down my cheek, I slowly handed the letter to Rose, but by the time she had finished it, we were both on her bed crying our eyes out.

"Wow Bells, that letter was unbelievable."

"I love it, it's the best present ever,"

" truly is Bella, what did your mum get you?"

Putting the letter safely away, I unwrapped my mothers present, It was a silver framed with "Dad and me" engraved on it. And there in the picture was me and my dad before he got sick, I could feel myself welling up again.

"Oh my God Bella, its beautiful."

"yeah" I whispered, words could not describe how perfect this present was, I slowly traced my fingers over my dads face, and smiled. "It truly is beautiful."

"right enough of this emotional stuff, we cant be puffy eyed before your party, as our eyes will never, be right! I am going to get your present I got you, your going to love it!" she said ready to burst with excitement.

She came bursting back into the room, she was carrying to boxes, a shoe box and a dress box. She handed me the dress box and I slowly opened it I was a tiny bit excited to see what she got me. I lifted the dress out and walked over to the mirror, the dress is a beautiful corset dress, with lace **(dress link on profile) **the dress is black and have to say so, amazing.

"Rose, its Gorgeous"

"Hey what can I say, I have a great sense of style, now open the shoe box, they are to die for." Perfect, she's meaning they are lovely to look at, but when you wear them your not going to feel your feet the next day.

I opened the show box and there they were, beautiful shoes, spike metal heels, they weren't as high as I thought but I knew they would go with the dress. The shoes were lace-up leg shoes which are pretty fashionable. **(Shoes on Profile) **

"Wow! Rose You definitely have a great taste in shows, these are awesome, where you get them?"

"That's for me to know, Now its 4:30, time to get ready for this party" Rose looked at me with and evil smirk on her face. Okay kill me now I Hate Bella Barbie. What's she got planned for this party? Oh God did she plan some male stripper thing some party's get? I know one thing, its going to be on hell of a party!

**A/N on my profile is the links to the outfit and shoes Rosalie is wearing to the party, please review on what you think of this chapter and the outfits.**

**love shazz xo **


	5. The Party and Aftermath

**A/N Oh my god thanks for the Alerts people it means a lot.. Mabz… RoseF…Smile-] thanks for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything…**

**Music: Pink-Get this party started.**

**Westlife-all or nothing**

**The all American Rejects-Dirty little secret **

During Bella Barbie, I gave up telling Rose what to do, she left me about 10 minutes ago to get the door, Edward and Emmet had arrived, walking over to the mirror I started getting butterflies about the party. When I looked in the mirror I saw, me in the reflection but a whole other me. My hair is curled for once in my life and its sitting perfect, my outfit is amazing fits perfectly and the shoes are really comfy. My face has very little make up, my eyes are shadowed in black eyeliner and eye shadow. I found out also my party is masked themed, my mask is black with a gold "B" on the side of it so everyone knows to recognise me. Im also not allowed down the stairs till the place is crowd. And I am unbelievably bored right now.

"Time to come Bella!" Rose shouted from behind the door. Lets get this party started. Concentrating on getting down the stairs so I wouldn't fall flat on my face, I could hear the music pumping in the party room. This room is definitely a party room its massive.

"Bella" Rose shouted at me. When I looked round to see where she was, she was heading into the other direction, probably with Emmet. About time too!

"I need a drink!" heading towards the bar all I keep hearing is, "You look great B" or "Great party Bella happy birthday" Being centre of attention sucks!

Getting a drink I could feel someone's eyes burn into me, I mean everyone's looking at me, but this person was staring intensely at me. Well im not going to look for them they can come to me if they want to "Talk."

I started swaying at the beat of the music, I downed the rest of my drink and moved to the dance floor, dancing like no one's watching **(I love this saying.)** I'm suddenly feeling like I'm being watched again, its not exactly the "I'm your Stalker" staring more "Dying to talk to you" staring. I'm having a feeling that this stare is coming from the bar, I decided to walk over to the bar, to see what would happen. that's when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I said in my usual hello tone. When I turned, I looked straight at the person in front of me and there eyes, big bright green orbs. I looked the stranger up and down, he was dressed all in black, even his mask is black. The only colour that stood out are his gorgeous green eyes. When I looked back to his eyes, he started moving towards me and whispered in my ear

"Dance with me Birthday girl!" he has a husky, but velvety voice, that was recognisable yet I wasn't sure who it is?

"S-Sure" I stuttered, dazzled by this stranger.

He smiled at me and we started heading towards the dance floor, when a slow song came on, perfect timing. I slowly turned my gaze away from this stranger, to glance around the room, everyone was dancing to the slow song which was great, but I felt me and this stranger are the only people in this room. I looked back up to him, to find him staring at my lips and I was doing the same thing, I slowly moved my head towards his and found he was doing the same thing. When I felt his lips touch mine, I started feeling a kind of electricity pass through us both, not stopping but bouncing from me to him, pulling us closer together. We pulled apart to get breath, our foreheads still together.

"Who are you my Perfect stranger?" I whispered to him.

He smiled at me and caressed my cheek, " Im no stranger Bella, but I don't think your ready to know who exactly I am."

"B-But I.." He silenced me with his lips, I could still feel the electricity between us. He pulled away and smiled.

" By the way, your necklace is stunning, just like yourself." he smirked and turned and walked away from me into the crowd of people. Who was he?

I woke up with a banging headache, and from the perfect night. My perfect stranger! I groaned and pulled my pillow over my face.

"Bells you still thinking about your stranger, I think you know him" she sang to me.

I filled her in last night when everyone left and she told me she didn't see me and my "Stranger" because she was to busy making out with Emmet, as they finely told each other that they like one another. Could you say AWWW!!!

"Rose if I knew him, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Okay, well I can help, last night you could only get in with an invitation so we can tell from the invites last night."

"thanks Rose, but can we do it some time this week, I have to get back to the Cullen's house for Sunday Dinner! By the way best birthday ever!" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well Bells, I am the best you know!"

The car ride home was a blur all I could think about those perfect green orbs called eyes, they make a girl go weak at the knees. I keep feeling I know him but where from? What does he mean by "I don't think your ready to know exactly who I am!" this is really frustrating.

When I got back to the Cullen's, I left my stuff upstairs and changed my clothes. Heading downstairs I grabbed my dad's letter, to ask Esme her advice on what I should do! When I got to the end of the stairs I was met by Edward.

"Oh Umm hi" I muttered.

"Bella" he answered. We headed towards the dining room, and took my seat at the table realising that I was facing Edward. Mr Cullen was gone again as he is very busy in LA so it was only me Edward and Esme at the table, and the awkward silence.

"So Edward, Bella how was the party?" Esme said breaking the silence.

" Amazing" Edward and I said at the same time. I looked over at him and caught him staring at me I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah! it was masked themed." I told her with a huge grin as I was remembering my night.

"Oh really, Why Bella you have a smile that stretches to your ears, did you meet a boy? She smirked winking at me, but also side-glancing at Edward.

I blushed again getting redder and redder. "Maybe" was all I could say to her.

"Details Bella" she laughed out.

"Okay, I don't know his name, or I do but I don't recognise him, as he was wearing a mask, but he was the perfect stranger." I told her, I started smiling like a goon again.

"Oh la la Bella" she answered making me laugh.

"Edward, did you see this Perfect Stranger?"

"No mum, I didn't" he answered looking at me. "I was busy"

"Doing what Son?"

"Umm hanging out with the guy's, yep I was with Emmet!" he answered looking away.

LAIR! I thought, Emmet was with Rose all night. In fact from the moment they arrived to the moment the party ended. What was he doing?

"Okay dear! Bella do you need me to send a letter?" she asked pointing at my dad's letter.

"No I would like you to read it, I need your advice on it, and please give it to Edward to read, his opinions may help or not!" I smirked at Edward. He started glaring at me.

When they both finished reading the letter, Edward handed it back to me.

"thanks" I whispered now things are going to get awkward! I looked up to find Edward staring at me with pain In his eyes.

"oh Bella dear, for now I have no opinions as im going to become an emotional wreck in a moment please excuse me!" she stood up and smiled at me and walked out of the room, leaving me with Edward.

"Bella I'm sorry for your lose, when did it happen?"

"4 years ago." I whispered, "He died of cancer."

"Bella, even though we are, in words enemies! How come no one knew about your dad?" He questioned.

"He wanted to keep it quiet, he didn't want pity, when we found out, they told us, he had a couple of months to live. They where the best months of my life, ill never forget them or him!" I said, glancing at Edward, sadness was overtaking his eyes, "Edward what's wrong? You look sad!"

"Im so sorry Bella, everyone thought your dad left you and your mum and I tormented you about it." he groaned and put his head in his hands, "Im sorry"

"Edward its fine, anyway I never paid attention to what you said or say, I hardly listened and my dad's death wasn't sad, he's not in pain anymore. And his funeral was a celebration of his life." Edward looked up and all I could do was have a genuine smile for him.

He suddenly stood up and shook his head at me, his eyes were sad and torn, I guess he didn't want to take my acceptance of the apology, he walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts, and the quietness of the room. I think for once in his life Edward Cullen understands. This was one strange weekend, plus the best birthday ever. My prayer now is that my perfect stranger will come forward and let me know who he is.

**A/n please review, tell me if you liked the chapter.**

Love shazz

xo


	6. The Rose

**A/N Mabz you now have become my Best friend, thanks for your review… for that im updating again.. Since I will not get the chance this weekend as ill be studying for My GCSE ): **

**I Own Nothing of the Twilight saga.**

With my bad luck, my car broke down, meaning I have to ride with Edward. The Universe does hate me. But there's a good thing coming out of this, answers! Getting into his car Edward was quiet, to quiet for his loud obnoxious mouth. Unusual!

"So Edward, Why did you lie?" I decided to come straight out with it.

"Lie about what exactly?" he answered acting clueless,

"Well Edward, you told your mother, you were hanging out with Emmet at the party, when he was with Rosalie all night. So where were you? Did you even go?"

"Okay Detective Swan, I was at your party, I lied to my mum because I was with a girl all night, and I didn't tell her because she would start interrogating me like she did with you last night."

"oh right, I understand that, were you with one of you little tarts?" I smirked.

"No Bella, someone else!" he side-glanced me with a secret smile. Weird!

"well I have another to ask you, yesterday when your mum give me the necklace for my birthday, when I looked at you, Edward your face was bright red! Did you pick the necklace for me?"

"I… Ummm…Yes I did" he answered getting embarrassed. I laughed at myself.

"Thanks Edward, you have great taste, it's perfect." I told him, by this time we were at the school. Edward cleared his throat.

"well ill see you later Bella. Just meet me here later and ill give you a lift back home!"

"okay" he stared at me for a moment and I couldn't help but stare back, the he turned and walked away.

The start of the day rushed in, I spent most of it, daydreaming, about my perfect stranger. Also the fact that Rose ditched me to spend time with her boyfriend Emmet, well when I say ditched she asked me to join them but I decided not to as Edward would be there. At lunch I decided to join them as I was incredibly bored.

"Hey Rose"

"About time Bells, I haven't talked to you all day"

"well here I am, but where is your other half?" I just noticed she sitting by herself.

"Here they come now Bells." I looked round to see Edward and Emmet heading towards us.

"Ladies" Emmet said winking at Rose who blushed and smiled back.

"So Bells, you still looking for your Perfect stranger, Mr Right." She winked making me blush. I looked at Emmet who had a mysterious smile and then to Edward who had a smirk on his face.

"Yes I am Rose, but its only been two days."

"Bella, Rose told me about this Mr Right guy, Im sure he'll give you a sign soon." Emmet said genuinely.

Thanks Em. I so badly want to know!"

"Why though Bella, Its only a guy!" Edward asked, I noticed in his eyes a foreign look, but I didn't understand what it was.

"Edward, you don't understand, he looked at me like he knew me, not who I was outside but inside as well."

"Right don't worry Bells, we will help find him, right Edward, Emmet!"

"Hell Yes Ill help" Emmet Shouted.

"Sure" Edward mumbled, he looked away but I was sure he was smiling.

The rest of lunch flew in, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Bells you going to free period?"

"No im going to the library"

"Okay Bells, call you later, about finding your perfect stranger" she smiled and I returned it and headed towards the library, half way through lunch Edward and Emmet left, saying they needed to go to Emmet's car to get the science project they were doing, which is odd cause we already had science today and there was no project! I just took in what rose said as an explanation "Boys will be Boys."

When I got to the school library, Miss Keys the librarian was there so I went over to say a quick hello, then I went on a book hunt. I decide on Withering heights, and I walked over to my usual table, when I got there a single red rose and a letter was on the desk. I sat down a picked up the rose and inhaled its sweet scent, I place it on the table and took the letter and read it:

_Thee Beautiful Bella._

_A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl, Saturday night was wonderful, don't worry you'll find out soon who I am, but for now be patient and don't look for me, it ruins the moment._

_This rose is red_

_Your smile is bright_

_The dance on Saturday night_

_Proved you were Mrs Right_

_From _

_Imperfect Stranger xx_

"Proved you were Mrs Right" I sighed happily, finely an answer. Imperfect not possible! I sat in the library till the end of the day daydreaming again.

When I got to Edwards car he was already in it, he was not going to ruin my happiness.

"About time Bella, did you fall into a book" he asked sarcastically.

"No Edward I got caught up in a moment. Okay!"

"Really what moment?" he asked now looking at me, then his gaze landed on the rose, "What's with the rose?"

"My Perfect Stranger gave it to me"

"So you know who he is now!" Edward said not looking at me anymore but straight ahead, clearly he wasn't interested.

"No idiot, if I did I would be with him right now."

"He probably doesn't want to show his face to you, as you such a cow."

I laughed at him, " ill take that as a nice comment as its from someone I hate!"

"Or maybe he doesn't want you really, like everyone else." ouch that hurt, he stepped out of the car as I realised we had arrived at the house. I wasn't finished with him yet. I followed him into the house. And shouted out for him.

"What's that supposed to mean Edward?"

"Well your dad's dead, your mum leaves you for 6 months in the care of someone else, and Rosalie ditches you to be with her boyfriend, what do you think this perfect stranger will do, when he starts to get to know you, he'll walkway!" Edward had finished his speech and his words where starting to hurt me and my eyes were betraying me by watering up.

"Well thanks for getting your feelings out Edward, NOW GO TO HELL!" I screamed at him, pushing passed him I ran upstairs I could hear him following me, when I got to my room I locked the door and fell against it crying, I forced myself to move towards the bed, placing the rose on the next pillow and gripping the pillow I was lying on tighter crying myself to sleep, letting the words Edward say sink in word by word, slowing breaking my heart.

**A/N Please review love shazz xo**


	7. Memorie's

**A/N thanks for all your reviews, Edward is confused at the minute with Bella so he fights with her…**

**Disclaimer.. I do not own anything.**

**This chapter is of topic from the rest of the story, its about Edward's Parents and Bella's.**

I decided to take Tuesday off, telling Esme I was 'Sick' but really I cant face Edward or anybody for that matter, I may break down again if someone says something wrong. Edward, saying those words to me hurt me bad, I know I hate him but the words that come out of my mouth are _never_ about his family, I could never sink that low. Sitting in the kitchen I could feel Edward staring at me, I didn't dare look. I think Esme noticed the tension between us.

"Bella, you look so sad, and angry, did my Edward say anything to you?" Esme asked me her sympatric.

"No he hasn't said anything to me" I lied.

"Okay dear, but something is upsetting you?"

"Everything is fine Esme, im just a bit emotional from my dad's letter" I lied again.

"Ahh yes! Bella did you know I knew your father?"

"Really I never knew that!"

"oh Yes dear, have a sit and ill tell you the story about how I met your mother and father, and how they introduced me to the love of my life!"

I sat down eager to hear about her past moments with my mother and father.

'"It was well, you could say the summer of love." she laughed, "it was the hottest summer in years, I was 18 years old with the world at my feet. I would be starting collage in September, so I decided to make this summer, one hell of a summer. My parents owned at beach house, so I went there. I went alone as I figured I would make friends which I did, your mother. Renee Green **(I don't know Renee's maiden name so I made up one!) **we bumped into each other in the store, literally, our trolleys went straight into each other, that's when we clicked, we paid for a things and went to a café and talked about girly things, she told about your father Charlie, she said that they had been together since they were sixteen and every time she saw him it was like falling in love with him all over again. Then she started changing the subject to her and Charlie's best friend Carlisle, I got the hint she wanted to blind date me, and I couldn't say no, she was to stubborn for no. Renee said he was ideally for me. So we made plans for that night to go out on a double date!"

"What happened after that?" I asked getting more curious.

'"you know I knew Carlisle before the blind date!"

"Really how?"

"When I left Renee, I decided to have a run down the beach, when I was running I was about to run pass, three guys who were throwing a Frisbee, when the Frisbee interacted with my head and I fell to the ground. I was about to get up and smack the person who threw the Frisbee across the head with it, when a handsome guy with blond hair and toned everywhere, came up to me repeating over and over again "Are you okay miss?" so I said really frustrated to him "Im fine just a concussion!" here I was standing in front of a man who should be a model and I was being mean to him. After a while he kept saying sorry and that's when he asked me out for dinner, so I turned him down and said 'I have a date sorry' he looked so heartbroken I felt sorry."

"That night I arrived at the restaurant, excited about that night I don't know why exactly I just had a feeling that it was going to be a really good night. When I got to our table I could clearly see Renee and I recognised Charlie as she was staring at him with goo goo eyes, I actually remember what was said that whole night like it was yesterday!"

"Esme, you made it! This is my boyfriend Charlie Swan." Renee gestured to him, Charlie stood up like the gentle man he was.

"pleased to meet you Charlie, I've heard so much about you from Renee" I winked at Renee and she blushed red, I now know where you get it from Bella.

"Pleasures mine Esme, I've heard loads about you too! Carlisle will be arriving soon."

10 minutes later,

"Charlie, Renee, sorry im late! Oh this must be the beautiful Esme!" I turned to see..

"Frisbee Boy" yes Carlisle was Frisbee boy, this made me usually happy that I sort of knew the person.

"What you two already know each other?" Renee asked curiously.

"Remember the Frisbee story, he did it." all that night we laughed about something or other, well that's until I made a full of myself!" Esme stopped and started blushing.

"Awk Esme, you cant stop there, your obviously getting to the good part!" I winked making her laugh

"well we decided to walk along the beach front, Charlie and Renee walked ahead giving me and Carlisle some alone time. We talked about everything from politics to cooking. We had loads of similar interests, which made me like him more and more. We got to the end of the walk way, that's where we left Charlie and Renee, Carlisle offered to walk me back home. I will never forget that conversation.

"well this is me, Carlisle, I had a really good time!" I said smiling.

"Yeah Esme I did too. Im glad I threw that Frisbee and that Renee bumped into you, as they both introduced me to an amazing girl, who I would like to kiss right now and take out tomorrow again." Carlisle said shyly.

"I would love to go out with you tomorrow and you may kiss me." when I was leaning in to kiss him, I forgot that at the front of my house it was slippery, I remember clearly, slipping and head butting Carlisle in the nose, we spent the rest of the night in the hospital, I felt so stupid and clumsy when it happened." Esme looked up and her busted out laughing.

"Did you get your kiss?" I asked.

"Ah well I left the hospital early as Carlisle insisted and the next morning I phoned Renee and told what happened, she laughed down the phone at me and she said she would phone him and find out if he was alright. That whole day, I was upset because I thought I broke his nose, I don't know why, I just met the guy but I could just fell something there between us. Later that night I got a call from Carlisle.

"hello Esme its Carlisle"

"Oh Carlisle hi! Are you alright? How's your nose?"

"Slow down, im fine Esme, the nose isn't broken just bruised."

"Oh that's good, im so sorry."

"don't be Esme, im sorry too, for not-"

"Hold on Carlisle, someone's at my door." when I got to my door I was surprised to see Carlisle there with a bunch of red roses, I was about to say something when I was silence with his lips. Now that kiss was the best kiss I had ever had!

"Im sorry for not doing that last night." Carlisle said.

After that night our relationship started, a year later I was proposed to and we got married and I became Esme Cullen. Then when we were 20 we had Edward, your parents are to thank for that Bella, im truly grateful of them"

"thank you Esme for telling me your story."

"Bella, your mother was and is still my best friend and will always be."

"Esme! Did you like my dad?"

"Oh yes Esme, your father was a genially caring man I had ever met, 4 years ago when your mother phoned to give us the news we were heartbroken, he was Carlisle's best friend, we were crushed. Bella, your father loved you dearly."

"Thank you Esme, can I ask you, why didn't you tell Edward my dad passed away?"

"Bella, Your parents as well as Carlisle and I know that you and Edward don't get along, Carlisle thought that if we told him, he would be sympatric and you both would become friends, but I knew that a girl losing her father would not want someone who dislikes her take pity on her so we decided not to tell him, even though he noticed that we were upset he never pushed us into telling him what was wrong!"

"Esme why do you think me and Edward fight?"

"Carlisle thinks it's because you are both secretly in love with each other, but I roll my eyes at this, I think its because you both don't understand each other, you never know what will happen if you both talked. You may have things in common." Esme smiled and then stood up to make dinner, I never noticed the time as I was to entranced with her story. that's when I heard Edward outside, he was home and I would have to face him tonight. Maybe Esme is right, we need to talk to understand each other!

**Please review this chapter..**

Love shazz


	8. Round 2

**A/N thanks for your Reviews and alerts, it means a lot… I love making up stories plus the fact its, Twilight saga is amazing..**

**Kellan Lutz + Jackson Rathbone = HOTNESS!!**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing of the Twilight Saga. But I wish I Owned Edward Cullen!!**

**This is continuing from the last chapter.**

**I** went downstairs after washing up for dinner, walking into the Dinning room, Edward was the only one there.

"Umm.. Where's Esme?"

"She had to leave, its really important Bella, she left you a letter," he answered acidly. Prick.

I snatched the letter from his hand and went to sit down, facing him, and read the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_By now Edward's told you I have left, my mother In law is sick, and since I was a nurse, im going to help care her back to being well. Im in LA with Carlisle, you will be on your own with Edward for a couple of weeks. I have left numbers on the fridge if you need me, don't be afraid to ring! You will be alright, school finishes for Halloween this week, also Edward has his annul Halloween party so you'll enjoy that. Please be safe._

_Love Esme xx_

I do not have good luck at all… a couple of weeks with Edward Cullen ALONE!, I want to cry!! Well this party will be good, maybe the mysterious perfect stranger will come to it.

"Did she leave you a letter?" I asked Edward, small talk is easy right?

"No! What she say?" he answered.

"Here read it, I don't need it anymore, im going to my room!" I said not looking at him, I wasn't hungry anyway! I walked out of the room, when I heard his chair scrape against the floor, that's when I felt him grab my arm.

"Wait Bella I want-" I put my hand up to shut him up.

"Let me go Edward, I don't want to listen you said enough yesterday! so leave me alone," I told him still not looking at him, im too afraid my eyes will betray me.

"Look Bella Im sorry-" I cut him of again.

" Don't Edward! I've had enough, the things you said to me last night hurt, normally your words mean nothing, in one ear out the other, but you attacked my heart last night, leaving a hole, I thought you could begin to understand me, but clearly you cant, you have no HEART!" I said getting angry.

"I don't have a heart, Ha Bella. You only let one person close to you, Rosalie, who still doesn't understand you. Your mother sends you to my house, cause she doesn't understand you enough to trust you alone for 6 months. No one understands you Bella, get that in your head." he snapped at me, he let go of me and stormed his way up the stairs like a bratty girl not getting her way. I followed him, he was not getting the last word.

When I got to his room, I pushed open the door, slamming it against the wall, he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed pinching his nose.

"How dare you Edward! Your so selfish, do you know that?" I said pacing his room, "You don't care about other peoples feelings, even though im nobody to you, just because you think you can hurt me because you hate me, Edward im still human treat me like it." I shouted at him, oh is my throat going to hurt later! His eyes snapped open, he had pain in his eyes, then it changed to anger.

"Treat you like any other human person, right Bella, how can I when you're an ice queen, why should I care for your feelings when you treat me like an outcast, why should I treat you any different?" he sat up.

"Im an ice queen, sure whatever, im done here." I walked out of his room, across the hall to my room, slamming the door behind me. Well that's a mood killer, when a girl storms of, she's supposed to go a bigger distance than across the hall! I lay on my bed, my anger growing and growing, that when I heard his door open, then my door slam open.

"Your done, Well im just getting started Bella!"

"Edward leave me alone!" I said pissed off.

"No, you got your say, I want mine!" What a big child! He started pacing my room. "You say, you thought I could understand you, Yeah right Bella, when clearly you don't understand me, I have feelings to but obviously you don't care about other peoples feelings!" that comment made me furious.

"How dare you! You don't know anything about me, how dare you think I don't care about others!"

"Oh if you do prove it!" he said, taking a seat at the window sofa, that's when I had enough and broke down.

"Edward, you don't know me, I am considerate of others feelings," I whispered, looking away from him, "When I found out that my dad was dying, I wanted him on medication, that would not cure him, I wanted him to live he's my dad, of course I do! I was being selfish, medication would slow down death but it wouldn't stop the pain he was in everyday. That's when he sat me down and said "Let me go" and I did. His feelings towards dying, I took into consideration Edward even though I didn't want to I did! Then there's my mother, yes she's never here, she's a natural workaholic I wouldn't have it any other way, cause if I sat her down and told her I wanted her home more, she would do it, but that takes her mind of work and onto the emptiness of my house when Im not in it, she'll feel the aloneness of it, the fact that she would not be in the comfort of the love of her life will crush her, that's why I keep quiet, I love her to much to lose her. Maybe I don't have many friends but I have Rose, I may not let her right the way in but she understands me, and I lover her for it. Yes Edward, I may be an Ice Queen towards people, but don't dare say I don't care about others feelings." when I finished, Edward was staring at me, I concentrated on his face he looked in pain again and sad, why does this boy change his emotions in the strangest way when he's talking to me?

"I don't get it, why if you care for people do you not take me for real, and get to know me and try and be friends with me?" Edward questioned. This made me more angry.

"Ha, your putting us not being friends on me, your brilliant Edward, really are."

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"Well That first day I talked to you, you threw it in my face it was your fault not mine!"

"You don't know what your talking about, Bella" He muttered something else but I never heard what it was I didn't are anyway.

"You know what Edward, I don't care anymore, actually I never did. We cant be friends, we have nothing in common, plus our past doesn't help either. From now on Edward, don't talk to me unless its an important question, or I need to know. Also don't pick fights with me, even though we will be seeing each other more often as our best friends are seeing each other, don't start a conversation with me, I've had enough!" after making myself clear I whispered. "Do you understand?"

"Perfectly Bella. Thanks for making it clear to me." He said, getting up and heading towards the door, that's when I thought I heard him say "Your not ready" but I think I'm wrong. He left me in the silence of my room, slowly my tears made their way down my face.

Later that night, I finely left my room after Edward and my 'Argument' I went down to the kitchen too get a drink. That's when my karma caught up with me, as I walk I was met by a shirtless Edward, My is his body nice. Stop thinking that Bella!!

"Oh sorry I thought you were in bed," I whispered to Edward, not looking at him, just in case I stared at his body and blush badly.

"Umm… I was, I was getting a drink, I couldn't sleep." He muttered. He closed the fridge door and headed out of the kitchen, when he turned to me.

"Are you going to my Halloween party?"

"I didn't know I was invited!" I answered.

"Well you do live here Bella, you can come if you want."

"Then yes im going, as Rose will be going."

"Okay then, well you never know, your perfect stranger, may be there!"

I was going to say something, but when I turned he was gone, leaving me to the silence of the night, what did he mean by that? did he know him?

**Please Review.. Ill get the next up soon.**

**Love Shazz. **


	9. Shopping and Secrets

**A/N Next chapter up… thanks for reviews guys.**

**Emmet: Olay Olay Olay Olay Feeling Hot Hot Hot…Feeling Hot Hot Hot!**

**Jasper: My mine's on fire, My souls on Fire. Feeling Hot Hot Hot. Party people all around me. Feeling Hot Hot Hot. **

**Edward: What to do on a night like this, music I cant resist we need a party song.**

**All: So with a rum bum bum Bum, let me rum bum bum bum.**

**Me: What you three doing?**

**All: We're feeling Hot Hot Hot.**

**Me Whispering: Oh Yes you are!!**

**Arrow: Hot Hot Hot **

**Brilliant Song.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing..**

It had been 4 days since me and Edwards confrontation. I've avoided him at all costs. I never speak to him, every day he's gone by the time I come down for breakfast, and at night, I would eat my dinner in my room. Its exactly one week before Edwards big Halloween party, its all Rosalie goes on about these days. Im waiting on her coming to pick me up, we are going to the mall to get Halloween costumes, This should be interesting! Im glad we are going to the mall for once I haven't seen her all week, which im fine about, you would think im jealous as she has a boyfriend but im actually okay about it. Im used to being alone! I saw rose's car in the drive, and I headed towards it.

"Hey Girl" she said, when I got in her convertible.

"Rose I hope, you know we are only going shopping for costumes, nothing else."

"I know that silly! But we need shoes and accessories as well you know!"

"Sneaky Rose very Sneaky, so how's you and Emmet? Is it the big L-O-V-E?"

"Come off it Bells, its Only been a month!"

"So is that yes then!" I laughed.

"Oh my god, Bells, he's amazing, we have so much in common, he's my monkey man. He's such a gentleman."

"Im glad you both finely, told each other your feelings. Remind me how it happened again?"

"well the night of you birthday, when I told you to stay in the room for a while, Emmet arrived to my house early, Edward wasn't with him. He said he was running late. He never told me why though, anyway we standing by the bar, when he told me he'd be right back, Edward text him and he has to meet him outside. that's when that idiot Royce King, you know the one who has a huge crush on me! He came over he was drunk and extremely pushy, I was telling him to back of, but he wouldn't. that's when my knight in shining armour came to my rescue. Emmet grabbed him and chucked him out of my house, that's when I decided to confess my feelings, he turned to me asking if I was alright and I grabbed him and kissed him, and he kissed me back, when he pulled away he said 'About time Women!'" she looked at me and we started laughing.

"Very romantic Rose!"

" Oh shut up" making me laugh again.

When we arrived at the mall, we went to the Best Halloween shop in the mall, we where in there ages. Rose picked out a gorgeous cat women outfit **(On profile) s**he also picked out my costume Superwomen, **(On profile) **Guess its Rosalie's feminism kicking in, basically women who kick butt now and then, and still look good! When we finished getting our accessories, we decided to go to the café to get something to eat.

"Table for two" the male waiter said smiling at me.

"Yes thanks" Rosalie said.

"This way" He said still looking at me. I shuddered. We sat down and ordered what we wanted.

"Bells, do you remember, I told you, id talk to Emmet about Edward!"

"Yeah I remember did you?"

"I did, he was unusually quiet about Edward, he only told me bits, when I asked why Edward changes sometimes around you, Emmet said that was just Edward for you, but its what I heard, down the phone was far stranger I didn't pull Emmet on it though!"

"What you mean, how did you hear this conversation if Emmet knew you were on the phone!"

"You see I was on the phone, to Emmet when he told me to hold on, Edward wasn't the door and he needed to let him in, he started talking to Edward, and he must of forgot I was still on the phone, I was going to hang up when I heard:

"I cant do this anymore, I hate lying" Edward said in frustration.

"Dud, you got to tell her, tell her the truth, Rose is asking questions about things, which are coming from Bella."

"Uhh.. I cant."

"Fine, but bro, your going to have to sooner or later."

"I know Em."

"Rose, that is a strange conversation, its very cryptic, what's he keeping from me!"

"I know Bells, what's his secret?" Rose questioned. "Oh also, do you remember, couple days ago,, when you filled me in about what happened between you and Edward, well last night, I was talking to Emmet about it!"

"What did he say about the situation Rose?"

"Emmet said, he didn't understand where all the hate is coming from, he said Edwards going through something's in his head right now, that's what's making him act out now, he's not thinking straight. When I asked him if he knew something I didn't, he in lady Gaga's words, I couldn't read his Poker Face!" she told me making me laugh.

"Well, fine if he doesn't want to tell me, what's going on, then I don't want to know."

"First of all he cant tell you, you told him not to talk to you, and second your dying to know what's going on!"

"Oh my god I know, I do, I technically did tell him I didn't care what he said."

"Bells, do you care what he says?" Do I care? Really?

"Look im confused, can we change the subject!"

"okay fine, Bella Phone your mother please."

"Why this subject? And what do you mean?"

"Well she's been phoning my mother to find out from me how you have been doing, im really getting tired of making up random lies, next time she phones im telling her, you've been getting high and talking to dancing leprechauns!" she laughed.

"Come on that was once Rose!"

"I Will tell her Bella."

"Fine ill call her when I get him, happy mum!"

"Ecstatic!" she laughed.

When we left the café, she drove me back to the Cullen house, as she needed to get ready for her big date with Emmet. I rolled my eyes at this. When I walked into the house, James the butler told me that Edward was out all day and wouldn't be back till later. So I took this as an advantage for peace and quiet on the phone to the mother! I went into the lounge and dialled my mothers office number her assistant picked up.

"Hello Renee Swans office, may I help you?"

"Hello Amanda, its Bella, Renee's daughter, if she's not busy can I speak to her?"

"Oh Hello dear, she's not busy don't worry she is not busy!"

"thanks"

Couple seconds later.

"hello Bella?"

"Yeah its me mum!"

"Good, im so glad you called, How are you, How's the Cullen's treating you? Did you get your present?"

"im glad I called too mum, im good actually, they are all good, Esme told me how you met her and how you introduced her to the love of her life, im enjoying it here." I lied. "Mum, I got presents that picture, was truly amazing thank you mum, and the letter made me cry and the money mum why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah yes, I remember that day I met Esme like it was yesterday, how's things with Edward? Your welcome, honey I couldn't tell you what your father did I promised him, that I wouldn't. what are you going to do with it?"

"mum things with Edward and I are good." I lied again. "I don't know what im doing with it, I think ill use if for collage like dad wanted me too!"

"Oh honey, your dad would be so proud of you."

"Thanks mum, I want to say sorry for not calling you, living in the Cullen's house made me realise that you need your family, I love you and I miss you.

"I love you too, I miss you big time, please don't wait ages to phone me again"

"I wont mum."

"oh before I forget is Esme in?"

"Oh no she's not mum, she busy this week because of the Halloween party." Another lie.

"Well okay dear, ill let you go, you probably busy call me soon I love you,"

"I love you too bye." then I heard the end tone, lying to her was hard to do, im not exactly miserable in the Cullen's house, but its like they say, there's no place like home!

**A/n Please review**

**Love shazz.**


	10. Embarrassment

**A/N Sorry for not updating yet, my days have been crazy with revision and exams, I'm sorry. I only have two exams left so I will be able to write more chapters (: Thanks for your reviews..**

**Saw the New moon Trailer….OH MY GOD AMAZING. CANT WAIT!! What you think of it?? and twilight won 5 awards at the MTV Awards.. YAY **

**I Don't Own Twilight Saga..**

I decided to order a pizza and have a girly night in to relax and take my stress of Edward Cullen away from me. I got a shower and I was getting changed, I had my PJ top and my black panties on when my favourite ABBA song came on, Dancing Queen. I grabbed my hairbrush, and turned my music up higher and started singing:

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting into swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody can be that guy_

_Night Is young and the music's highhh_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_Your in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance…_

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen_

Dancing like a Lune to the music, making myself look like an idiot in front of, ummm myself? Hey no spectators who cares! that's when I heard someone clearing their throat, uh oh!

I stopped the music and slowly turned around to the door, to find Edward leaning casually against my open door with Taylor and Mike peering beside him, Edward is just staring at me but the other two have huge grins on their faces. I felt my face get hotter and hotter by the second.

"May I help you?" I mumbled out.

"Nope Bella, just enjoying the view." Mike answered. That's when I realised I was in my underwear, I squeaked and ran and got my shorts on.

"Anything else boys?"

Mike and Taylor just looked each other with sneaky grins and turned to me "You can dance, you can sing, digging the dancing queen" I blushed again and threw a pillow at them. They were on the floor laughing at me for embarrassing myself in front of them IN my underwear mind you! that's when I noticed Edward was standing at the door anymore. Where he go?

"Okay boys fun over, go away!" I said pushing them out the door and closing it behind them, oh god please don't let this night get any worse!

After watching Sweet home Alabama **(Love this movie!)** I went down the stairs for more junk food, I'm running low! When I got to the bottom I lost my footing and slipped on my ass, I screamed before I hit the floor making Edward, Mike and Taylor run out of the kitchen to see the what happened.

"Who screamed? Oh Bella Why you on the floor?

"Well I wanted to see the stars, Oh right the ceilings in the way!" I said sarcastically, but even my sarcasm cant stop my blushing, twice now that is I've embarrassed myself in front of these two, and oh my god Edward! I looked over to find Edward face in shock then it started to soften as I think he sees I'm alright.

"Are you alright Bella?" he said offering out his hand, I hesitated at first but took it anyway.

"I'm fine thanks, my ass saved my head from the fall" I smiled but not looking into his eyes.

Surprising he started laughing, "Okay then, me and the guys will leave you to it!"

"Awwk" both Mike and Taylor chanted.

"Cant you see, we will have a better night, if Bella is with us, its more fun!" Mike said laughing. Oh dear god!

"yeah come on Edward" Taylor said agreeing with Mike.

Edward looked over at me, "Well only if Bella wants too!" Wait What! I'm trying to avoid Edward and he doesn't care that ill be hanging out with him with _his _friends, what is with this guy?

"I don't mind if you don't mind!" I answered awkwardly again not making eye contact.

"I don't mind!" he said with a crooked grin, Wow cute grin! Wait no no, not cute not cute, hate him hate him, ENEMY! My chanting thoughts aren't working. What in the hell is happening to me now?

Heading upstairs towards the games room, Mike and Taylor were ahead and Edward is walking behind me, I could feel Edwards intense stare burning in the back of my head, while In my head was his smile Great! Why is this happening, im hanging out with him when I told him to stay away from me and I will do the same. I don't think we understood it!

When we got the games room I never noticed the extra step and tripped and went flat on my face, oh am I going to be in some pain to marrow!

"Ow that hurt" I said while trying to stand up, I turned to find the three guys with shocked expressions on their faces. I felt my myself blush again.

"What" I mumbled embarrassed again in front of them.

"that's the second time you have fallen tonight, do we have to watch you?" Taylor asked, grinning.

"No, I don't need a babysitter thank you very much, I'm just clumsy that's all!"

"Okay, Whatever!"

"Shut up mike, so what are we doing? Oh I know, Edward do you have a dance mat?" I asked smiling. I looked at him and he was bright red. Ha-ha he does! Yes! Someone else embarrassed for once.

"Well instead of dance mat, how about karaoke Bella!" he smirked. I blushed again.

"Fine, but I saw a competition, let the best man win" I said offering my hand for him to shake it.

"Yes exactly let the best _man_ win!" he answered, he shook my hand, but I pulled away quickly as I felt the same electricity I felt with the perfect stranger, yes I've touched Edward before but this has never happened. Without looking at him I cleared my throat.

"Lets begin" I announced.

We put the names of the songs in a hat, Mike and Taylor decided to be in a group, and me and Edward would be singing separately. For Mike and Taylor they had to sing **Aqua Barbie Girl**. When I told them their faces were priceless.

"Come on Mike, no girl is going to beat us"

"Okay" Mike squeaked. Did I mention priceless.

I played the music

**Mike **_Taylor_

**Hi Barbie**

_Hi Ken_

**You wanna go for a ride**

_Sure Ken_

**Jump in**

_Ha ha ha ha _

_I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, its fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Come on Barbie lets go party**

_I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, its fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Im a blonde single girl, in a fantasy world,_

_Dress me up, take your time, im your Dolly_

**You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain**

**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky**

_You can touch, you can play, _

_you can say im always yours. Oooh whoa _

_I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, its fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Come on Barbie lets go party,**_ ha ha ha Yeah_

**Come on Barbie lets go party, **_Oooh ooh_

**Come on Barbie lets go party, **_ha ha ha Yeah_

**Come on Barbie lets go party, **_Oooh ooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, its fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, its fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Come on Barbie lets go party,**_ ha ha ha Yeah_

**Come on Barbie lets go party, **_Oooh ooh_

**Come on Barbie lets go party, **_ha ha ha Yeah_

**Come on Barbie lets go party, **_Oooh ooh_

_Oh im having so much fun!_

**Well Barbie, We're just getting started.**

_Oh, I love you ken_

When they had finished I was on the floor in stitches laughing at them, Edward was leaning against the wall trying to stand up as he was going to fall over laughing so much.

"Ha Ha Bella, you have had your fun, its your turn now." Both of their faces were pure red. Priceless!

"Okay fine, I can do better." Im an okay singer, rose says I can sing but I never thought about it. I dipped my hand into the hat and read the paper, it says Liz Phair Why cant I! Mike handed me his microphone and the music began to play.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walking down the street and I hardly know you_

_Its just like we are meant to be_

_Holding hands with you we're out all night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And ive got someone waiting to_

_What if this is just the beginning _

_We're already wet, and we're going to go swimming_

_Why cant I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why cant I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Its evitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why cant I breathe whenever I think about you_

The song got cut short, I was out of breath and staring at the three boys who were wearing shocked faces.

"What" I said blushing, why are they staring?

"Wow" all three said.

"What does that mean I win" I smirked

"Ha no its my turn now Swan!" Edward said confidently.

"Okay big lad, Lets see you sing!" I smirked.

You put his had in the bag and picked out a song.

"What's it say?" I asked. He smirked

"Greenday, Do you know your enemy!"

I played the music.

_Do you know the enemy_

_Do you know your enemy_

_Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Do you know the enemy_

_Do you know your enemy_

_Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Do you know the enemy_

_Do you know your enemy_

_Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Violence is an energy_

_Against the enemy_

_Well, violence is an energy, wah hey_

_Bringing on the fury_

_The choir infantry _

_Revolt against the honour to obey_

_Overthrow the effigy_

_The vast majority_

_Well, burning down the foreman of control_

_Silence is the enemy_

_Against your urgency_

_So rally up the demons of your soul_

_Do you know the enemy_

_Do you know your enemy_

_Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

The music stopped and I stared at him like a goon, wow that boy can sing. He made eye contact with me and stared back into my eyes, I could see an emotion I wasn't familiar with in his eyes, Curiosity! Weird.

"Not bad!" I admitted, I turned around to see Taylor and Mike sad.

"Well the TV says you and Edward Drew first Bella" Mike said disappointed.

"I did say I would win!" I told them

"We both won," Edward said, standing behind me his breathe touching my ear. I jumped a bit and stepped away.

"Umm Well boys im calling it a night"

"Awwk Bella its only 10:30" Mike said too kindly oh god is he crushing on me!

"Sorry im going since I got you all back!" I smirked.

"Got us back?" Taylor asked confused.

"Yes I embarrassed all three of you tonight, to make up embarrassing myself in front of you all" I laughed. "Bye Edward, Barbie, Ken!" I laughed again.

"Man she's good" Taylor said.

"She truly is" Edward mumbled, what? Weird again!

When I got to my room I lay on my bed, all the falling has made me tired. For a moment there Edward and I acted as friends. What's going on with me? Are feelings for him changing? Oh God they are!

**A/N Please Please review and I will get the next up soon.**

**Love Shazz xo**


	11. Jalice and Questions

**A/N thanks for the reviews.. **

**Can Kellan Lutz get any HOTTER!!**

**This chapter has Jasper and Alice in it finely. **

**Alice-20 years old**

**Jasper-20 years old**

**I own Nothing (: **

When I filled Rosalie in on what happened between me and the boys and my situation with Edward, she told me Emmet Filled her in on the singing before I did!

"I cant believe you did that Bells, I never knew you could get revenge so, so brilliantly." Rose laughed.

"Why Thank You!" I laughed with her.

"What am I going to do about Edward Rose?" she looked at me funny and then smirked.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!" she screamed.

"Shhhh!!" I said putting my hand over her mouth. "I do not, now lets go and pick up your brother." we had to pick up Rosalie's brother and his girlfriend from the airport, jasper Rosalie's brother is all about his southern routes, not like Rosalie, and he's gorgeous, but not my type, he's like my brother I never had, ive never met Alice, but Rosalie says she loves to shop and she's hyper 24/7 Jasper is the only one who can calm her down. They are soul mates.

"Emmet says Jasper can come to the Halloween party with Alice" great I had forgot about the party until now! I forgot to mention its tonight.

"Oh good, two more people to leave me on my own!" I said annoyed.

"Oh come on Bells, I promise you I will not leave you tonight to be with Emmet."

"No I'm sorry, he's your boyfriend, you should be with him." why am I the only one single, Rosalie has Emmet, and my good friend Angela has her boyfriend Ben.

"Maybe Edward can keep you company!" Rosalie suggested, wiggling her eyebrows, smirking.

"Funny, Rosalie, but he'll be with his little hoes!"

"Oh is someone jealous?" Rosalie and her curiosity!

_Yes! _"NO!"

We walked into the airport, and there stood Jasper, with a little person beside him, he was staring at her with pure love. Aww! Aghhh! Not fair! I want love! Alice, she is smaller than me, prettier, with spiky black hair.

"JASPER, ALICE!" Rosalie screamed beside me, they turned and saw her, that's when Alice screamed.

"Rosalie!" they ran into each other hugging each other and crying. I walked over, that's when Jasper pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"Bells, how are you little sis?" he said into my hair.

"Im good big brother, how's yourself cowboy?"

"Never better!" he let go of me and turned to Rosalie and Alice, who stopped crying to look at us, Alice had a huge smile on her face. Next thing I knew I had two small arms around my waist hugging me tightly.

"Oh Bella, its so good to finely meet you!"

"Alice, its about time I met you, Rosalie doesn't shut up about you!"

"Same with Jasper with you!"

"Hey I'm his favourite sister!" that's when I felt my arm being smacked.

"Ow Rosalie." we all started laughing.

We decided to go to a café, to catch up and talk about the party before we went home to get ready for the party. When we arrived at the café we got a private booth.

"So who's party is it tonight anyway?" Alice asked.

"Its Edward Cullen's" Rosalie said to Alice but looking at me, making me blush.

"oh is this the guy who Bella hates but has to live with him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! Alice but I think that's changing." Rosalie mentioned, making me blush even more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper said smirking.

"Oh my god does Bella like her bad boy enemy?" Alice asked her face lighting up.

"Oh shut up, I do not like Edward Cullen!" I said. "That's the truth!" Right?

"Oh bells we don't Believe you!" Rosalie said patting me shoulder.

"So Bella you know Emmet, is he good enough for my little sister?" Jasper said.

"Yes he is, he's a good guy, funny, treats me like a sister, treats Rosalie likes a princess, if he says something stupid he gets a smack from Rosalie. They are an odd couple but its luvvve!" I rushed out smirking. I hate describing relationships!

"So Rosalie you know Edward is he good enough for my sister Bella?" Jasper asked. I sighed.

"Well Jasper, he's Bella's type, _If _she got to know him, it could be luvvvee..!" she smirked.

"Ha-Ha how many times have I got to tell you I don't like Edward Cullen!"

"As many as you like we are not going to believe it." Rosalie said.

"I cant wait to meet him tonight at the party!" Alice said jumping in her seat.

"What are you both wearing tonight?" I said changing the subject.

"Oh Jasper is a cowboy. Yum!" she said licking her lips.

"Alice that's my brother!" Rosalie whined.

"So!" she smirked, "I am a sexy cowgirl!" Alice winked at me.** (Both on **profile**)**

"So Bella, Rosalie sort of mentioned to Alice and I that you have a secret admirer?" jasper asked.

"Yes!" I mumbled blushing. I filled them in about my birthday and the whole letter thing. Alice was smiling like crazy.

"that's so romantic" Alice sighed. "Do you have any ideas who its?"

"No I don't know who he looks like, only that he has big green emeralds as eyes, that look right into my soul" I sighed, blushing again.

"Well I think its Edward!" Rosalie blurted out.

"What! Are you crazy, why would he be my Perfect stranger? For one he's not a stranger and for number two I umm, he's not the right height." I answered.

"Bella when your near Edward, look at him just really look at him. Go over his eyes and height, you'll see!" Rosalie said staring me in the eye.

"Fine, if that's going to prove you wrong I will!"

"Okay stop talking about me and Rosalie. I want to question you two!" I said pointing to Jasper and Alice.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well where did you both meet?"

"Well it was in the music store, I was looking at stereophonic and Alice was looking at Lady Gaga, I couldn't stop staring at her the moment I saw her, she was tiny gorgeous and I just wanted to keep her, anyway I didn't bring up the guts to talk to her so I left."

"When I say Jasper in the music store, I knew straight away I was in love, I mean he was looking at stereophonic, it was fate, I picked up Lady Gaga to pretend I was looking at it, but really I wanted to be near Jasper, I didn't have the guts to talk to him, but when I did he left, I was truly raging." me and Rosalie laughed as she pouted.

"that night my friend James was having a party to celebrate his engagement to his girlfriend Victoria, I arrived and was walking over towards, James and that's when I saw a pixy like person talking and jumping around like a loon in front of James and Victoria, I knew straight away it was the girl from the shop."

"When I saw Jasper at the party my heart jumped for joy, Victoria is my cousin she filled me in on jasper, I knew I had to talk to him." she started laughing.

"Also James filled me in about Alice, he said I should go talk to her instead of drooling over her and I did, I walked over to her and said hi"

"When he said hi I near fell apart, we talked all night about are likes and dislikes, the next thing I knew it was near the end of the party, I was staying at Victoria's house so Jasper was the one leaving."

"She walked me to the door and said bye, she looked so sad. I said good bye Alice, and I turned and walked away, and the whole time I said 'You idiot you should've kissed her' so I turned."

"Yep one minute I'm sad that he's leaving and the next he's coming back with a determined face, he then said to me 'I forgot something' and he grabbed me and kissed me. That was two years ago and each day has been a dream" She finished blushing. Jasper kissed her, and smiled.

"That's so sweet." Rosalie said.

"I'm Jealous" I mumbled. They started laughing at my comment, making me blush.

"You'll find your man someday Bells, I know it." Alice said confident.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I have a gift of knowing things" she winked. "Im sure Edward will come around."

I groaned at her, "Alice how many times do I have to say it!"

"As many as you want Bella,"

We left the café and went to the Cullen house to drop me off.

"So Jasper, Alice, how long you staying for?" I asked, I was enjoying their company to much already.

"Well till January and then we will see." Jasper said.

"Yep I think I'm going to like it here a lot. I just need a job." Alice said.

"Well Alice I can help you there, Rosalie mentioned you like shopping, well my mum is a designer, you may or may not know her, but she has a couple of stores here and I could get you a job in one of them."

"Oh my god Bella that would be great thanks. What's your mum called?" she said smiling.

"Renee Swan"

Alice screamed till her face was red and when all our ears were bleeding.

"I love your mums designs, she inspired me to take up fashion"

"Well if you decide to stay longer than till January she comes back from Japan in March, she would love you." I told her, alice jumped about excited.

"thanks Bella, it means a lot."

"No problem alice, ill call up one of the shops tomorrow about you, you can go to the shop for an interview."

"Bella I could kiss you right now!"

"No please don't Alice." I laughed.

We walked into the Cullen house as Rosalie's costume was here, as Emmet wasn't allowed to see it. She ran up stairs leaving me jasper and Alice in the kitchen when Edward walked into the kitchen confused when he saw Jasper and Alice.

"Edward my friend how are you?" Jasper asked shaking Edwards hand with a guy hug.

"Ive never been better, what you doing here?" he asked Jasper.

"Me and my Girlfriend alice, are here till January." Alice cleared her throat for attention. "Oh this is Alice."

"Pleasure to meet you alice." Edward said shaking her hand.

"Oh the pleasures mine Edward, ive heard loads about you." she answered smirking and looking at me. Oh I'm going to kill her later.

"Oh really have you!" He said looking from alice to me. I looked away from his eyes blushing.

"Yep from Jasper." oh I love that pixie. When I looked up he had disappointment written all over his face, then it changed to happiness.

"Are you both coming to my party?" he asked looking at Jasper but sneaking glances at me. Strange!

"Yeah Dude, cant wait." Jasper answered.

When I looked at Alice she was looking really smug and secretive, oh that Pixie! Rosalie came into the room with her costume.

"Okay I got my outfit, Bella, we three will be back-" she trailed of when she saw Edward, "Oh hi Edward!" she smiled at him.

"Hello Rosalie, Emmet's very curious about your outfit yano?"

"I know that's the whole point!" she winked.

"Oh come on that's my sister, please not when I'm in the room!" jasper whined. I laughed at him, making Edward turn and look at me. Oh god.

"Right okay we should leave, Bella we will see you at 7:30 please put makeup on." Rosalie begged.

"Fine I will." I walked them out to the car. When I said bye Alice still had a smug look on her face, what's going on with her. I walked back into the house were I banged straight into Edward.

"Ow I'm sorry." I said to Edward who had his hands around my waist. Awkward. My heart started beating fast.

"Oh no problem." he said looking down at me with intense green eyes.

"Umm I should go and start getting ready." I wiggled out of his grasp.

"Oh okay, ill see you later."

I turned and ran upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind me, I gasped, I had an epiphany his eyes, pure emerald green, his height, the way he looks at me, my perfect stranger it cant be. Did I like Edward Cullen? His strong features, green eyes, Crooked smile, perfect hair. Oh my god I like Edward Cullen.

**Please review and I will get the next up soon..**

**Love Shazz xo**


	12. Halloween surprise

A/N Im sorry, I took ages to get this one up, I had a writers block, I think I still have a bit of it though, so if this chapter isn't good I'm sorry..

I Don't Own anything of Twilight!

**I stayed in my room the whole afternoon, when it came to 4:30, I got a shower, for a hour letting the hot water relax me for this party. At 5:30 I started getting ready, spending ages on my hair, then I did my make up, but while getting ready I kept thinking about Edward, which I shouldn't be doing, **_**I hate him! Right? **_**I cant start having feelings for him we fight nearly everyday, maybe all that tension is **_**love! **_**Nah it cant be.**

**At 7:00 a knock on the door made me jump making me fall on the floor, I was so into my Edward thinking trance, that a knock scared me, I started laughing. **

"**Bella its Me and Rosalie can we come in?"**

"**Yeah Come on in the door is open!" I said laughing.**

**They opened the door and saw me on the floor, both raised their eyebrows.**

"**I fell!" **

"**Oh course you did Bella, you are clumsy!" Rosalie said smirking. that's when I noticed their outfits, the cat women outfit, hugged Rosalie's curves, and Alice's Cowgirl Outfit made her look twenty times more gorgeous, suddenly I was Jealous. I frowned.**

"**What's Wrong?" Alice said helping me up.**

"**You both look sexy and I don't!" I said pouting.**

"**Bella you're an idiot, Edward's going to flip when he see's you!" Rosalie said smiling.**

"**When did Edward come into this conversation?"**

"**Just now!" Rosalie said smirking.**

"**Okay were are Jasper and Emmet?" I asked changing the subject.**

"**No you don't, we will sit in this room until you decide to talk about Edward, and the two boys are downstairs with Edward doing some male bonding." Alice answered.**

"**what feelings for Edward?" I squeaked, giving me away.**

"**Bella I saw how he looked at you in the kitchen earlier, and you the same, you like him why are you denying it?" Alice said in a soft tone.**

"**Because, it will confuse things even more," I said looking down.**

"**Confuse things, Bella, I analysed everything in that kitchen, every little chance you both got, you looked at each other, do you like him?"**

"**I..I Yes!" I sighed out, "Yes I Do, I think my feelings go beyond like, when I started living here, I hated him with a vengeance, but over the past weeks I've been seeing him in a different light, a brighter light, one that I cant turn off, he is just so different than I thought he was, I just never wanted to see it. Ugh what am I going to do?" I groaned falling onto the bed, my hands covering my face.**

**I felt the bed go lower either side of me. Rosalie and Alice were lying there.**

"**Bella, he likes you too, I know it, remember when I told you, Emmet never talks about Edward with me, well he's starting to, he tells me that Edward talks about you all the time" I snorted at this, "Its true, Emmet said once 'I didn't know Bella could sing!' and I said to him how do you know she sings, she stopped singing when her dad died! He said that Edward said you were an amazing singer, and a talent like that is a gift." Rosalie said in a soft voice.**

"**Do you think that's true?" I whispered.**

"**Yeah Bella I think it is, Emmet cant lie to me, cause I can tell Yano, and anyways he is too afraid to lie to me!" she said making us laugh.**

"**Bella I have a task for you, and you HAVE to do it!" Alice said in a authority voice.**

"**Okay What is it?" I asked feeling fear and curiosity.**

"**By the end of the night, you either tell Edward how you feel OR you grab him and kiss him, as you can tell a lot from a kiss!" Alice said smirking. I couldn't breathe I was frozen.**

"**Alice that is a brilliant idea" Rosalie said excited.**

"**What! Are you crazy? I cant do that!"**

"**That's why I give you two options Bella, Pick one!"**

"**I..I..I can't"**

"**Bella we can tell him" Alice said with a evil smirk.**

"**You wouldn't" I said afraid.**

"**Oh Bella don't tempt me." she said laughing.**

"**Fine, ill kiss him, that one seems easier."**

"**Yay" Alice and Rose both said clapping and jumping up and down.**

"**Okay lets go down to the party now, or you'll both fall through my bed." I said getting up and grabbing them, pulling them out the door, towards the stairs.**

"**So when are you going to do it, by the way you cant do it drunk, that's not fair to the task." alice said looking sideways to me.**

**I sighed, and headed towards the kitchen, I heard the music in the party room, I felt myself wanting to dance, but I wanted a drink first, when we got to the kitchen the three boys were the only ones in it, Jasper looked gorgeous as a cowboy, Emmet looked just as good as a boxer, I'm guessing that was for Rosalie, when my eyes landed on Edward, my mouth dropped, now that was sex on legs, he was one of the men in black, Wow swoon! He had some bottoms not done up so you could see his chest, his hair was a sexy mess. He looked HOTT with two Ts. He looked over at me, his eyes widening, and he smiled at me a crooked smile, I nearly fainted, I blushed and looked away.**

"**So are you guys and gals ready to get this party started!" Emmet said.**

"**Its already started Emmet." Jasper said causing us to laugh.**

"**Well a party not a party till Emmet is in the room." Emmet said smirking causing Rose to smack him on the head.**

"**Well lets go then!" I said with eager, I was getting excited, I wanted to see how the party would turn out, but I think its more the forced kiss with Edward I want to see.**

**We all headed out the kitchen, Me and Edward last, I couldn't look him in the eye, to afraid to find him watching me when suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, looking up I say it was Edward, I was pushed up against the wall, Edward leant in and put his head to my ear.**

"**Bella you look Beautiful tonight!" I felt his hot breathe against my ear, I shivered and he pulled back and stared at me, his face was inches away from mine, he wasn't drunk I couldn't smell any alcohol on his sweet breathe.**

**He just kept staring at me, he then slowly raised his hand and brushed my cheek bone, I lent into his touch, knowing what I was doing, he looked shocked for a moment then recovered, and sharply turned away into the crowd. **_**What was that about!**_

**The start of the party was a bit boring, I couldn't find Edward anywhere, Alice and Rose came over a couple of times to see if I was okay, I told them I was thinking about how I would kiss Edward, and shooed them off, to their boyfriends, I avoided the alcohol, I wanted a clear mind, that's when I saw Mike Newton, he's in some of my classes in school, I try to ignore him, as he has a crush on me, I saw him making his way towards me, he was smiling, then I caught his outfit, he was a pirate, and not a very good looking one, he was no Johnny Depp. Then I noticed Jessica Stanley another girl in my class, who had a huge crush on mike, I called her over, she was dressed as a fairy, I whispered in her ear, that it was her chance tonight to get mike, she looked shocked at first but then nodded and walked towards him, she said something to him and they walked away, I sighed happily. that's when I noticed at the corner of my eye Edward heading towards the balcony, I took this as my chance.**

**I walked towards the door opened it and walked through, to find him alone, he was leaning on the railing, with his eyes closed, that's when I closed the door and he opened his eyes and looked at me through wide eyes.**

"**Oh I'm sorry, I'll go" I said turning away.**

"**Wait Bella its fine, you can stay." he said turning his head towards the moon.**

**I slowly walked over and stood beside him leaning on the railing as well. **

"**it's a beautiful night isn't it!" I said starting the conversation. **

"**Yeah Beautiful!" he said without a tone.**

"**So why you out here and not inside enjoying your party?"**

"**I needed to get away for a bit for some silence."**

"**Oh well ill go then, if you need silence." I started to walk away when he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.**

"**Haven't we been in this position before?" I whispered to him looked into his eyes, they were intensely green.**

"**Yeah we have" he started to pull away, when I felt courage I grabbed him and kissed him, with full force. At first he never reacted, shocked a I guess, then he grabbed me around the waist pulling me into his body, I moved my hands to his hair pulling his face towards me. **

**Kissing him, I felt my heart beating fast against my ribs, every time we kissed I felt electricity flow between us that felt familiar. We broke apart to breathe, are foreheads still touching, my eyes were closed, I was afraid to open them, he touched my cheek, that's when it came to me.**

"**You're my Perfect stranger"**

**A/N Please Review, I need to know what you think of this chapter. Sorry that it's a Cliffy.**

Love Shazz. Xo


	13. AN: IMPORTANT

**IM BACK :D I must apologise for taking so long to produce a next chapter, you all must've forgot about this story.. I was having a hard time deciding were to continue after the kiss and the cliffy I left you with,, but I have decided to continue this story. ONLY if I get a wee review from one of my follows or even a new reader to tell me to continue… soooooooo please forgive me for this really long wait. And hopefully this week I will have the next chapter up. :)**

**Love shazz**


End file.
